Room Raiders Gone Wild!
by TheOCisFORme
Summary: Marissa goes on the mtv show, room raiders. So do Seth, Ryan, and Johnny. Marissa searches through the rooms to find her perfect guy. If u don't know the show room raiders, full summery inside
1. A Geek

-1Chapter one: Room Raiders gone Wild! (The O.C)

Summary: Marissa goes on the mtv show, room raiders. So do Seth, Ryan, and Johnny. Marissa searches through the rooms to find her perfect guy. (If u don't know the show room raiders, full summery inside)

**A/N: **Room raiders is a show on mtv, (**which I do not own**) where a girl looks through 3 guys rooms, while they watch her do it, on a TV, in a van. The girl looking through the rooms (in this case, Marissa) does not know what the guys look like. She is picking a guy, only on the room she thinks is the best. The guys have no time to clean up there rooms, before she looks through, because they get taken out of there house, to the van, unexpected. (of course they signed up for the show, but they sign up, and never know when it is going to happen, months after they signed up usually.) So, yeah, I'm going to start the story, but if anyone who hasn't seen the show, or even has, wants to ask me a question about it, just IM me at Leahluvsundavid or e-mail me at for story: Marissa goes on the mtv show, room raiders. So do Seth, Ryan, and Johnny. Marissa searches through the rooms to find her perfect guy. Marissa does not know any of the guys. She is still best friends with Summer, who doesn't know the guys either. But, all the guys are friends, and the whole Ryan and the Cohen's situation is the same. Marissa is living with Summer still.

Marissa walked out of the bathroom, with a green towel wrapped around her slim figure and walked into her and Summers room. Summer was laying in bed, looking at a magazine.

"Coop, I don't understand it." she muttered from behind the magazine.

"What is it Sum?" she asked, hardly enthused, while she rummaged through her drawers, looking for the perfect outfit. Sexy, yet, not too revealing, as to look like a total slut. She didn't want the guys on room raiders to think she was that easy.

"Paris Hilton is like sooooo beautiful, and she's going out with some total smart, sexy, geek guy. She's hot, can have any guy, and she chooses a geeky type? They must be the good kind."

"The geek kind?..." Marissa heart warming smiling, and went back to her clothes.

"Ima get me a geek. Some smart, funny, nice, but still good looking geek. Its settled." she smiled, and put the magazine down on the side table. "Coop, you listening?"

"Ah, yeah, geeks." Marissa was half listening, she knew the general topic.

"Okay, you need help, don't you?" Summer said, and walked over next to her. "Okay, now, here. "She took out a pale pink tank top and a brown jacket type thing, that was shorter then the tank top, it only went right below the chest. "This is what your wearing. The shirt looks so hot on you, tight in all the right places, and the jacket, well, its so damn cute, you have to wear it on TV. Oh my god!" Summer shrieked.

"Ah, what?"

"Your going to be on TV! Yay! That's so cool. Oh my god, oh my god! You have to wear those new jeans you just got. The one's from Mexico. You'll look awesome. And oh my god again! I'm so doing your make up." she clapped her hands together, and trailed off into the walk in closet, to look for the pants.

"Summer, its not that big a deal. Calm down."

"Oh my god! I wonder if the guys will be hot..." she said more seriously, and monotone.

"They better be." Marissa laughed.

"Maybe, just maybe, you'll find your geek."

"No, I wont, because it is you, who wants a geek, not me. I want a...a...I don't know, but a non-geek."

"Well, when I get my geek, you'll be sorry. So, go put these clothes on." she pushed her off back into the bathroom.

A few hours later, while Marissa was talking to the producers of the room raiders show, the guys were getting ripped away from their houses. A large man went to Seth and Ryan's house and grabbed them, telling them to get in the van, no time for changing, or grabbing anything, and especially no cleaning or rearranging any of their room. Lucky for Seth, he was in his normal attire. Loose fitting jeans, and a black t-shirt reading 'Nada Surf' a band he liked. Ryan, on the other hand, was wearing a white wife beater, and his red boxers, he didn't have anytime to even put on pants. Johnny got pulled out from an intense video game challenge with Chili, in his bedroom. He was in his normal wear too. All the guys were now in the van, and ready to lay their eyes on the girl who was going to invade their privacy, and maybe reveal some unwanted secrets. Who knows where the days was going to go. The guys in the van started talking, while they waited for the action.

"Eww, there's some brown...stuff in the corner over here. Ryan, switch places with me. Your tough and rough and can handle the yuck.

"Right...Whatever girl, move." Ryan got up and they switched places.

"This just shows, that Seth Cohen is not going to get picked." Johnny laughed.

"It does." Ryan agreed.

"This just shows...nah nah nah..." Seth mimicked Johnny with a weird voice. "Whatever."

"Hey, the TV's on." Ryan said, and they all turned to look at it, and to see one of the most beautiful girls."

On the other end of the TV, Marissa talked.

"Hi." she waved. "I'm Marissa and I'm gonna look through your rooms today. It should a blast. Hopefully you guys don't have any nasty stuff hanging around..."

Seth let out, "Yeah, like yucky brown stuff!" Ryan and Johnny rolled their eyes, and went back to Marissa.

"Well, I have my spy kit that has lots of things I can use, to help me search your rooms. So, lets go."

"She is hot." Ryan said.

"Hell yeah." Seth and Johnny said at the same time.

Well, that's just the first chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review! And I'm not sure who Marissa will choose yet. I don't wanna spoil it, but, we all know she isn't going to pick SETH! But, Johnny and Ryan...hmm...tell me who you want her to choose, then I'll get some good idea's as how to pick them. Thanks!

Also, my word wasn't working, so I typed this on a diff. thing. That means I could not spell check! REALLY sorry! Hopefully my word program will be working again soon! If this chapter is real badly in need of grammar correction, I'll fix it when word comes back. Sorry.


	2. Lying is the most fun

-1Chapter 2

THANKS for all the reviews!

Marissa jumped down, out of the van she was in, onto the long driveway. She patted her self down, making sure she looked okay, and then the camera was back on her. She gave a smile, and began to talk to the boys in the other van.

"Well, here I am at house number one…and pool house number 2." She gave a slight giggle. "I guess these two guys are like, half brothers or something. One of them lives in this house" she motioned to Seth's house. "And then, behind this place, is like…a pool house?…Yeah." Then she began walking to the front door.

"She's at our place man." Seth let out.

"Yup. She is. Good observation Seth." he said sarcastically.

"She'll probably go to my room first. Do you think she'll appreciate a man with a horse?" Seth said, while pondering the thought himself, and putting on his thinking face, while putting out his hand, to gesture he wanted feedback to the question.

"A living, breathing, horse, that you can ride and feed, yeah. She'd think it was cute. But a plastic, fake, no breathing horse that's that not even a foot tall…nah. I don't think she'll appreciate it." He laughed, along with Johnny.

"Dude, why do you even have that thing? Its like, for a 5 year old." Johnny wondered aloud, with still laugher in his voice.

"Because…he's my buddy."

"Or, you can be normal and hang with your people friends."

"Well, when I was younger, I had no real people friends. No one liked me. I was a geek. I now, still am a slight geek, well more like a cool guy, with a pinch of geek, but now I have good old Ryan to hang with. Who has in return, gotten me more friends. So…Captain Oats…he is my friend forever. Go ahead, you can laugh." Seth said this all in his usually sarcastic, yet serious, voice, not letting on that Johnny was annoying him.

"Sorry man" Then Marissa spoke up, for all of them to have a reason to forget the current subject, and pay attention to her.

"Okay, I'm in the house." she smiled, letting the camera man shut the door behind her. "It's nice. Big, fancy, comfortable, like all the other houses in Orange County. Its kind of like mine, but I like the familiar, so its good." She walked into the kitchen.

"She likes my house. Sweet." Seth put on a smooth smile.

"So, she likes my house too. Sweet." Ryan fought back.

"Ha, no, you're the _pool house. _Okay Ryan? Stop trying to ruin my moment."

"Great, my house isn't in the rich part of Cali, she isn't going to enjoy my place." Johnny sighed.

"Yum! Bagels! I LOVE bagels. Their like my favorite breakfast food." She held on to the basket of bagels with a smile. "Mmm… they smell so good."

"Well." Seth said in the van. "If she like bagels, she's at the right house. The Cohen's are bagel people."

"So, is this another point for Ryan too? He's part of the bagel house." Johnny asked, ready for Seth's annoyance.

"Whatever. Maybe. It doesn't matter, the thing that's counts is the room."

"Which she is getting to right now, so shut up." Ryan patted Seth on the back, eyes to the TV.

"My room…" Seth moaned.

"Okay, here is room number one, lets go in and check it out." She walked in his room, eyes first catching attention to the crazy un-heard of posters on his wall. "Wow. I have heard of…about 1 of the bands that are on your wall. I like it, you're an individual. That is so good. Maybe you'll take me to ah…" she looked at a poster above his desk. "Sublime concert?"

"I would take you…if the lead singer wasn't dead." Seth laughed a little.

"She really doesn't know the band then."

"Well…the bed. It has to be comfortable." She laid down on his bed, then turned to look at his side table. "It's okay. Not my dream bed. What's this?" She sat up, and grabbed Captain Oats. "Okay…what are you, like 5 or 6?" she laughed.

"At heart, yes. I am like 5 or 6. Those were the good years…having 'The Nana' watch me, and I remember-" he was cut off by Johnny.

"We don't need any trips down memory lane."

"I don't know about this. I need a guy who can be manly and protect me. If your still playing with this…"she gave an uneasy face. "We have a few problems." She got up. "Well…lets take a quick look in your closet. I don't want some gangsta guy." she walked over to his closet, and opened the door. To start looking through the clothes. She took out a shirt and let out a small laugh. "Okay…gangster is one thing….but grandpa? No." She put the brown and green sweater vest back on the hanger. "I'll put that back, and hope it never comes off the hanger again."

"She doesn't like your grandpa style? Who would have thought?" Ryan chuckled.

"I can see. And my grand-, I mean, my un-old person style is good. She's just not ready for the Sethy Style."

"Sethy Style?" Ryan and Johnny both laughed.

"Ah, whatever."

"Okay room number one, what is in your side table drawer? Love notes? Condoms? Pictures of the Grandfather you soon hope to become? Lets check it out."

"I don't like her." Seth said in monotone, while the others just got a kick out of his torture.

Marissa got on her knees, and opened the drawer. "Hmmm…do you really have a love note?" she pulled out a folded piece of lined paper, and unfolded it.

"Oh…damn. Please, put it back."

"Why? What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Lets see…oh…my…god… Not a love note. Definitely not a love note." She laughed. "Hey Seth, her are the porno sites. Enjoy." she read off the paper, as the guys, except Seth had a good laugh in the van, along with Marissa. "Ha, Oh my god. These are getting putt back in the drawer.

"Seth…wow!" Ryan laughed.

"I hope my mom doesn't watch the show…or my dad. My dad will just ask if I want anymore porn sites given to me."

"Okay, besides porn sites, there's lotion, and a couple dollars. Nothing much else. Not even condoms. That's cool. You a virgin? Ha, just kidding. Well, since I'm down here, lets take a looked under the bed."

"Ha…virgin…what is she…out of her mind?" Seth said, playing it "cool" in his mind.

"But Seth…" Ryan started to say.

"Just shut up Pool house. Its your turn next."

"Nice ass" Johnny said out loud.

Marissa was bending down to look under the bed, giving the guys, and the rest of the world watching, a good look at her butt. "Nothing under here. Good boy." She got up, and look around. "I think I've seen everything. Except…what's this?" She looked at the drawing on his desk. "Did you draw this? This is awesome. Like, its wonderful. Your very talented. It says by Seth Cohen. That must be you. This is great. This is an awesome drawing of a girl. She looks beautiful."

"See, my drawing. She likes it. Point for Seth."

"Well, I guess I'm done here. Next to the pool house."

Hope you liked it. I kind'a don't feel like I did so good on this chapter. Hopefully the next will be better. Please review!


	3. This is side one, flip me over

-1Chapter 3

When the camera was back on Marissa, after the commercial break, she was laying in a lawn chair right near the pool. She then propped her self up and began talking to the eager boys in the van.

"Okay guys, I'm sitting here near the beautiful pool, which ironically is nice and close to the pool house, room number 2." she smiled quickly before she said "So lets go see what he's got."

Ryan let out a small sigh as he watched her slimming, sparkling body approach the glass door. He was almost mesmerized, when Johnny began his banter.

"I hope you don't have any porn sites stashed away anywhere, Ryan." Johnny joked, grinning at Seth. Seth just glared and said "You're a mean boy Johnny, but you'll get your chance for embarrassment soon enough."

"Ooh, I like it" Marissa said has she walked in, admiring the room around her. "Its very…" she raked her brain for the right word. "Adult like." she decided that sounded odd, so she also spit out "Independent. Its like your own apartment." Marissa gave a sort of sexy grin. "Lots of privacy, I like that. You never know what we could get into." she giggled, hoping it didn't sound to trampy.

"Hmmm… she likes it." Ryan said calmly, In the way Ryan Atwood says a lot of things, calm, rational, and your not sure what he's really thinking.

"Where should I start?" she gave the whole room a look over. "Well… he has a punching bag over there." She motioned to the other side of the room. "I like that, it means you can protect me."

Seth had to say something, and on national TV. "Oh yeah, good old Ryan can protect you." he put his hand on Ryan's back. "This guy gets in so many fist fights its crazy. Remember when you had to steal that car for your brother and-" he was cut off.

"Seth. Not now."

The guys watched Marissa walking over, to what seemed like the punching bag, but then she stopped half way and turned her direction to a near by wall with a few photographs on it. "Pictures" she said simply. "I love pictures. So good for keeping memories." she looked them over.

"Oh Ryan." Seth chuckled, knowing what they were pictures of.

"Ah…well, there's no way she'll know its me…right?" Ryan said, as Johnny laughed a little, knowing it would be embarrassing, but he also knew he had something in his room he definitely did not want Marissa to find.

Marissa smiled. "Aww… this is so cute. Someone dressed up as snoopy. Is this your brother or cousin?"

Ryan was relieved she didn't suspect it was him, and put on a smile with a small laugh.

"And, the back of this Snoopy photo says…" Marissa flipped the picture over and read aloud what it said. "Ryan and Theresa 8th grade play." she pinned it back to the wall, and looked at the other pictures, for a moment. "Who's this?" she was looking at a picture of Theresa when she was about 17 years old, in a sun dress, outside a trailer. She flipped it over and read what it said. "Ryan, here's a picture of me for you to look at and guak over. Love Theresa." she pinned it back to the wall and then asked the camera a question. "So…I guess your Ryan…who's Theresa, old girlfriend? Current girlfriend? I hope not." she gave a small laugh. "And if your Ryan…you're the Snoopy! Aww!"she smiled. "How Cute Ryan."

"Damn." Ryan said, from her finding out his 8th grade play moments. Seth and Johnny laughed.

"Alright, enough of that. To the bed." she giggled and walked over to the huge bed, with a blue blanket on it messily. "Your not the best bed maker." she smiled. "But hey, neither am I." she crawled onto the bed and laid down, when surprisingly, her body wiggled and moved in a slow motion up and down a little. It was a water bed. "Water bed. Okay. Nice, I like it. I've actually never really laid on one." she sat up. "Well, I need to look in your table." she opened the drawer and pulled out a box of Trojans. "Well, your safe, that's good." she looked at the box for a moment longer. "It says there extra large, and ribbed for her pleasure." Marissa laughed. "Well well well… interesting." she placed the box back and took out a CD case. "Saves The Day. You like them too? I love them! So that's pretty cool, we like the same kind of music. I Hate being in a car and listening to music I hate, its so annoying, so I guess we'd make a good match." she smiled and placed the CD back. Then she went down to the second drawer. "What's this?" she looked at about a 5 page paper and read the cover page. "The Real Me. That's what it says."

"Oh, please don't read any of it."

"What is that man?" Seth asked.

"Its something I did for school a few months ago. I kind'a…put a lot into it…and then I ended up passing in a different paper, because that one was too…loaded. And I don't want her reading it to tons of people."

"Why, the real you a killer?" Johnny laughed.

"Ahh…" Was all Ryan said as he put his head into his hands.

"Hmmm…this is long. I'll save it for later." she placed it in her spy kit box, and then closed the drawer. "I think I should go to the clothes. See your style." she walked to the rack, with lots of clothes folded nicely on it. "I guess you don't have a closet." she picked out one of the wife beaters. "A wife beater? Okay, nice. You have a lot of those… and you have some nice button up shirts here." she pawed through the clothes. 'I really like your style. Its very put together and clean." she gave a big smile when she was done with the clothes. "I liked that. I wonder if I'll like the bathroom.

"Its just a normal bathroom…" Ryan said in the van.

Marissa looked around. "Okay, its not dirty." she walked to the shower and gave it a once over. "You have a shower massager…."she laughed. Okay…in case you need a massage." she smiled.

"Why do you have that?" Seth wondered.

"It was there when I came."

"Well, I'm using your shower sometime, see, I got this pain in my back, and that could help. I got it from that day I helped Jared's Mom at her work. A lot of lifting."

"Seth, her store is called Pillows by Phyllis. it's a pillow store. How hard is it to carry pillows around?"

"Well…its…hey! Some have heavy embroidering."

"Wow."

"Well Ryan, I really like your place. Its clean, and easy going. You have a TV and computer. Wait, before I go, I have got to check your computer." she ran over to his computer and turned on the monitor. "Wow, I'm surprised. Your background or screen saver isn't girls in bikini's. Just blue, which by the way is my favorite color." she smiled.

"She's so hot." Johnny said. "I love her laugh"

"She is really hot…it'd be kind of nice to see her naked…" Seth said, in tune with the TV screen.

"Well, yeah it would!" Johnny replied.

"Guys, come on." Ryan had to say something.

"You think she's smoking too!"

"Your favorites has only one porn site. That's a good boy!" she laughed. "Well Ryan, I like your room, but I still have one more left. So on the commercial break, I might give your "The Real Me" essay a read through. Okay. See you in a few minutes!" she smiled and walked out of his pool house.

"She's giving it a read through! Great…" he said sarcastically.

"Well, at least she wont read it to the whole world." Seth assured him.

"At least that."

I KNOW! It was kind'a boring huh? I dunno, after she picks a guy, the story will hopefully be more exciting. Summer will be probably meeting Seth..and it should be good. Please review! Thanks!


	4. Pretty in punk

Chapter 4

On the commercial, as Marissa sat in the backseat of the van, while driving to room number three, she read the paper she found in the Ryan's room. It was five pages long, and it said so many things about Ryan, and so many feelings he had. When they arrived at room number three, she'd just finished reading it. She took a deep breath, and thought for a moment about it. This was her kind of guy she thought. She knew she still had one more room left, and it would be fun to go through it, and embarrass the guy, and find weird and cool things. But she knew even if she loved the next room, she loved room number two. She loved Ryan's paper "about me". She thought what Ryan might look like. He had to be strong and muscular, and probably well toned. By the way of the paper, he didn't seem to cocky or into him self. Then when her thoughts were just getting detailed, the camera man opened the door, and told her it was time for the next room. She got out of her daze, and followed him to the door of the house of room number three. This house wasn't like most of the houses in Orange County. In fact, this whole neighbor hood seemed like a lower class. Marissa didn't care, her, her self lived with Summer, while her mom lived in a trailer park. She knew things could be hard, even in the O.C. Then the camera's were on.  
"Hey Guys. I'm at room number three, and I'm excited, but I just have to give you an update, I read room number two's "about me" paper." she smiled. "Anyway, lets go in this place."

"This fuckin sucks. She read the paper. She's gonna think I'm…I dunno. I do know I'm not getting picked"  
"Well Ryan, she thinks I'm a grandpa look-a-like, so I guess Johnny is the lucky one." "Yeah…well…" Johnny trailed off. "Ha…" he realized what Seth said and laughed. "Grandpa look-a-like…ha…"

"I like the house. Its comforting." she always kept on a smile, while walking to the room. Johnny, in the van, knew her saying it was 'comforting' was the only thing she could say about his small, broken down place.

Marissa walked to his room and opened the door.  
"Small." she let out. She thought she'd said it in her head, but no, it was out loud. She didn't want to hurt room number three's feelings. She knew he lived in this part of town, of course his room wouldn't be big.  
"I mean…it's smaller then the others, but still, nice….Except…what is that pile of clothes on the floor…yuck. Put your clothes in a washer sweetie." she giggled. She walked over to her desk and sat down on the padded chair. She noticed the guitar resting against the desk. "You play guitar?" she asked the camera, and picked it up. "I love guys who can play instruments." she strummed it once. "Maybe you can serenade me?" she smirked.

"Ha…yeah right. I can serenade you if your name is Mary and you have a little lamb…because that's all I can play"  
"Why do you have it?" Seth asked.  
"My mom gave it to me as a birthday present, I couldn't give it back."

"Here, I'll play you a little tune." she strummed the guitar, not actually playing a song, and not even knowing what she was doing, and she sang "Room number threeeee….Oh I bet he is sexeeee….I might pick theeee…." she laughed. "Obviously I need some practice…" she put the guitar back and got up. "I see you have a T.V in your room." The T.V was plastered with stickers of surfing and skateboarding companies. "What do you got in there for a movie?"

"Oh no…shit!" Johnny said as Marissa kneeled down and pressed play, to see a porn movie playing. Ryan and Seth both started laughing. "Oh man!" Seth laughed.

"Ahh!" she put out her hand and covered the screen. "Enough." she turned the T.V off. "Don't you have anything else to watch?" Then she laughed. "Guys and porn." She stood up. "A surf board. Cool. I've always kind's wanted to learn. Maybe you can teach me." she stumbled over some clothes on the floor while she was going to his dresser. " Okay… this whole dirty clothes everywhere thing is annoying."

"Sorry… I'm kind'a sloppy I guess…" Johnny said.  
"Then I don't think you're her kind of guy…she seems very clean and organized." Seth said. "But then again…me and Ryan don't seem to be her kind either. I mean, us grandpa's were clean, organized, but we go to bed mad early." "Shut up. Your not a grandpa." Ryan just wanted him to stop talking, so he could focus on the T.V. Johnny laughed, and then a few seconds later Ryan laughed too.

Marissa opened up his top drawer on his dresser, and saw a lot of boxers of all different colors. "Wow. Lots of pretty different colors." she took out a pair with four leaf clovers on them, then a pair with monkeys. "Cute." Then she took out a pair with strawberries on them. "Strawberries huh?" she giggled. She put them back and took out another pair that were red and said hello kitty all over them. "Okay…that's really weird…" she made a face and put them away.

"Good, enough with the boxers. But, you got some good one's man." Seth told Johnny. "Ah, thanks"  
"Yeah, those Hello Kitty ones are so cool." Ryan said sarcastically.  
"My old girlfriend Ally have them to me. She loved Hello kitty." Johnny said in his defense.

"What's the bed like?" she sat down on it. "This is actually a really comfy bed…I love it." she started bouncing on it a little. "Bouncy too." she smirked. "Well, I'm sure you guys know, after I try the bed out, I look in the bedside table drawer." she pulled open the drawer and took out a Hello Kitty pen. "Okay…wow… what does this mean?"

"Man…what does that mean"  
"It's all Ally"  
"Ally? Is that what you call your feminine side?" Seth laughed.  
"My old girlfriend!."

"Besides that…there's lubricant." she grinned. "Okay, there's just boring-ness, I mean besides the gay-ness, ya know, the Hello Kitty stuff."

"Damn. Do I look gay"  
"You would, but we already saw the non gay porn, remember?" Seth exclaimed.

"I'm gonna look under the mattress." She got off the bed and lifted the mattress up and bit, and pulled out a magazine. "More porn. You have a playboy. Well I'm putting that back, I mean eww… you probably touched it after…eww!" she didn't finish the sentence and placed the magazine back in his place. She stood up and looked at the camera. "Well guys, I'm sure you've seen the show before, and usually the girl get half naked in one of the rooms, ya know to try on a pair of shorts, or a shirt. So, I wanted to keep the tradition going…

"Yes!" Seth said.

"But, all the clothes here are dirty and covered in hello kitty. So sorry guys."

"Why did you ruin it for us?" Ryan asked.  
"I don't know"  
"Well, room number three is over, so I'll be back after picking a decision. See you in a minute guys!"

Please Review! Hope it was enjoyable! 


	5. U don't know how it feels

Chapter 5

ATTENTION!  
A/N: Okay...well in the last chapter I said Marissa lived with Summer, and on the show when they live together, they share Summer's room. But for this fic, Marissa is going to have her own room in Summer's house. (C'mon, it's a huge house) That will make it easier, since the guys get a chance to look in Marissa room (like on the show) and if she shared with Summer it would mess things up, obviously…they'd find lots of Summer's stuff! Ha, so yeah, there you go! Enjoy!

Marissa was in her van, on the way to her own room. She knew right now the guys were looking through her room. She felt kind of nervous, she didn't even get to watch them, like they did to her, but she was okay. She didn't really have anything to hide. She didn't have that much things in her room anyway, since it was only a temporary room for here. She was bored, and the camera's weren't on her, so Marissa took out her phone and called Summer.  
Ring ring ring.  
"Hey Coop." Summer answered, obviously looking at the caller id.  
"Hey Sum"  
"So…did you pick a guy?" Summer asked excitingly.  
"No, not yet, I'm on my way"  
"Oh my god! So am I like…kind'a on T.V? Like are you talking to me on the show? Can the world see you talking to me?" her voice overly excited.  
"No! Sum, I'm in the van." Marissa laughed at Summer being so clueless. "Just listen, I know who I'm going to pick…and well, I think I may have found your geek." "Huh? Geek?" Summer sounded confused.  
"You know…your geek…was that a joke?" Marissa wondered aloud.  
"Oh! MY GEEK! Yes! Right! I do want one of those!" Summer whaled with happiness. She said it as if she wanted a new Prada Bag or something. Acting as if the geek she wanted was just some new fashion item on sale.  
"Yeah…well there's this guy on the show and he seemed geeky alright"  
"Well how geeky? I don't want him to geeky. Like I want a geek but a cute geek, who has some experience with girls. And has some talents besides chess and science…no like a smelly gross nerd…a GEEK"  
"Oh god…" Marissa laughed. "I don't know what he looks like, but the producer said all the guys are cute. And this guy…he seems cool. I mean he wears sweater vests, and like odd music"  
"Sweater vests? Okay. Did you find any pocket protectors? That's a no no"  
"No, he's not like that. He draws really good. But…he had a lot of porn sites he wrote down"  
"Well at least we know he's no like some prude who want wont sex till marriage. Did you find any bathroom polo in there"  
"What are you talking about? Bathroom polo?" Sometimes Marissa wondered about Summer. She did some of the strangest things.  
"You know, condoms? I've been reading this book called 'More appropriate words for naughty words"  
"Ah…okay, whatever… but ah, I didn't find any condoms, but still"  
"Well Coop, why don't we wait until you see him, to make sure he is cute enough, and not over the edge on the geekiness"  
"Sure. I gotta go Sum. Talk to you later"  
"Bye. Pick a good one"  
"Oh wait, Summer, where are you? Your not at the house right? With the guys there"  
"No. I'm at Bloomingdales"  
"Right." Marissa hung up.

While Marissa was driving there, Ryan, Seth and Johnny were looking through Marissa's room. They just walked in, and saw her huge room, in her huge (temporary) house.  
"I'm going for the panties." Seth said immediately as they walked in.  
"Bra's." Johnny said right after him, as they both went for the drawers. "I wonder what she's got in her table next to her bed…" Ryan smirked and went to the table.  
"Nice." Seth said holding up a pink thong. "Really nice"  
"Yeah. Her bra's are funky…" Johnny said. "Okay…all I'm finding in this drawer is vogue magazines and tampons…agh…" Ryan shut the door and went over to the other guys.  
"Oh! Look! See through underwear! If she picks me, I'll die and go to heaven." Seth announced, memorized on the material in front of him.  
Ryan smirked. He did like the thongs, I mean, he's a guy, but he didn't want to act as immature as Seth and Johnny. But, Ryan knew why Seth got so happy, he didn't want to rage on his friend, but Seth doesn't get to many girls, and this for Seth is awesome. He doesn't get to see too many see through thongs. Not that Ryan did all the time, but he'd at least seem them before.  
"Ryan, isn't it great?" Seth grinned.  
"Yeah." He answered, and went to the walk in closet.  
"Anything good in the closet? Besides clothes? Anything juicy or naughty?" Johnny yelled over to him.  
Ryan bent on the floor in the closet and found a box with some books, and a diary was on top. He took the purple diary out of the box and opened to the first page. The date at the top was about 2 months ago. He read the first line to himself. 'Dear diary. Ha, me Marissa writing in a diary…weird. Anyway, I just need to get my thoughts out. So today I went shopping on Hollywood Ave, and then went to Luke's house. Luke is great, but I don't think I love him, or ever will. I want a more sensitive type, but can still protect me. Anyway, Luke gets drunk to much. And I hate how he always brings me to the most expensive places! I want a place I can chow down a on a burger and fries'  
"Ryan"  
"Oh…a…nothing in here"  
"I found a exercise ball!" Seth through a big green and pink ball at Ryan.  
"Ha, funny"  
The guys looked through a few more things, but she didn't have too much stuff in the room. Then Marissa walked in the door.  
"Hey guys. Havin fun?" she smiled.  
"Yeah." Johnny replied.  
"Well, I got to pick my guy." Marissa said to them. She thought to her self, that she could probably even tell the guys apart right now. Two of them were skinny and then one was strong and muscular. She knew right away which one was Ryan. The guy who was most buff, and wearing the wife beater. Ryan was not wearing pants, but boxers. She liked that. He had to be room number two. And the one wearing the shirt which read 'Nada Surf" must be room number one. He had a huge poster of them on his wall. So the other guys, wearing a zip up hoodie, with element across the front had to be the skater/ surfer boy. She chuckled for second. It was odd how she could tell them all apart, already, by there rooms.  
"So…I liked things in all your rooms, and didn't like some things. So, room number one, sorry, but your out"  
"Hi, I'm Seth." he gave a fake smile, hating he didn't get picked by this hot girl. He walked up to her, shaking her hand.  
"Hi." Marissa said back.  
"It was the clothes, huh?" Seth asked.  
"Well…maybe…yeah, but I like your clothes now. I mean, I don't know the band, but still. You look cute"  
"Cute?" he said and walked out of the room.  
"Okay, the next room I'm going to eliminate is room number…three." she tried to give a sorry face.  
"Hi. I'm Johnny. And the Hello Kitty stuff was my old girlfriends"  
"Oh, okay. Well she is an OLD girlfriend, get rid of it"  
"Right." Johnny left the room, to leave Marissa and Ryan in the room together.  
"I pick you number two!" she smiled.  
"Awesome" he said, and went over and hugged her. She smelled like Vanilla and cherries.  
"So…wanna go on are date"  
"Yeah. Of course"  
"Lets go."

OKAY! Well its NOT over yet! Yeah, she picked Ryan (because that's what most people wanted, I was afraid if made her pick Johnny people would stop reading this) So, now Ryan and Marissa go on their date, but they talk about Seth and Summer…and things happen… Johnny, well I don't know if he'll be in the story much… Hope you liked this chapter though! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	6. Talk to me, dance with me

-1Chapter Six SORRY for not updating for 100 years! LOL. I'm not going to wait that long this time!

Ryan and Marissa were now off the camera's, and just having a good, private time on their own. They were at the usual burger place Ryan went to. Ryan remembered what her diary said, she didn't like going to fancy places all the time. She liked big old hamburgers. Ryan kind of admired that. A sexy, pretty, and so far, intelligent girl, who wasn't just eating salads and slim fast bars. They were sitting across from each other, smiling, and both trying to seem like a good person to date. Ryan was telling Marissa the rest of his life story, she had already read his 'about me' paper, and that already said a lot he didn't want her to read. But he'd gone that far, so why not tell her the rest. She wasn't freaked out by the paper, so she could handle the rest.

"So, Seth isn't your real brother, but its like he is. And, you guys are best friends. That's cool" Marissa said, giving the information back to him, then took a sip of her ice tea.

"Yeah. Seth is a really good guy."

"He seems like it.'" she smiled. Marissa thought it might be a little weird asking Ryan if Seth would go out with Summer. This date was for them, and it might make Summer seem desperate. Of course Summer wasn't, she could probably get almost any guy she wanted, but the whole geek thing was her flavor this week. But at least she'd got the 411 on Seth, and found out he might be what Summer is looking for. Marissa decided to wait until a later time to talk about that. She thought the date was going really well, and was pretty sure they'd be going on another one.

"So, do you want to get dessert?" Ryan asked her, picking up the dessert menu and handing it over to her.

"You have a really nice smile…" Marissa didn't realize she actually said that aloud, until Ryan smiled more and said "Ah, thanks. You have a nice smile too." He didn't say it in an awkward way, he was just caught off guard, but she could tell he actually was sincere when he said it back.

"Oh…ha…" she blushed for a short second.

"So, dessert?"

"Um, nah. I'm pretty full, but you can get something."

"No, I'm good. So, wanna get out of here?" he said signaling to the door.

"Sure." she smiled

They walked out into the warm air and into Ryan's car. It was a 10 minute ride to Marissa house, so they talked some more, and laughed, and listened to a radio station they both liked. Until finally they pulled into Marissa's drive way.

"Well, that was a strange day. Fun of course, but just weird."

"I know." He smiled.

"Well…"

"Well…do you wanna go out again sometime?"

"Yeah. That would be cool."

"Okay, well I have your phone number, so I'll call you."

"Okay."

"Or, you can call me if you want."

"Alright." she tried not to show how happy she really was, and got out of the car.

"Bye." he yelled out the window, and then he was off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ohmygod!" Summer shirked as Marissa walked in the door. "How was the date?"

"It was good. Really good actually, we-"

"Cool, sweet awesome, but guess what! After you guys left, I came home like a half hour later, and then their I see him…my geek! My geek in all his glory. Sitting at the end of the drive way, drawing pictures of like birds and tree's and crap. My CUTE, very cute! On the verge of being hot, geek!" she jumped up and down just alittle to show her excitement.

"Huh? Why was he still here?" she asked, with a bit of a laugh, from all Summer's excitement.

"He said some one was late coming to pick him up, or something. But Coop, does that really matter? No, because I got to bring SETH, yeah, his name is Seth, so cute, I brought him home."

"Really? Well that's really cool."

"I know." They walked into the living room and sat on the couch. "We talked all the car ride, and I think I may have been a little intimidating at first, but then I slowed down, and he talked, and it was just good.

"Well-" but Marissa was cut of by Summer again.

"And he is just the right amount of geek. You know? I think he might like me. So, that's why you, me, Seth, and ah… your new guy, his like brother guy, are double dating this Friday."

"We are? Ah..okay."

"Now tell me about him."

"Ryan? Okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(At Ryan's house, Seth and Ryan were discussing things.)

"See Ryan, I don't understand it. Was it a present from god? I mean, I have been praying more lately. Maybe that's it."

"Seth" Ryan laughed while pouring him self some orange juice. "Praying to god to get laid, probably doesn't look the best in gods eyes."

"Hey, I don't always pray for that."

"Oh sorry man. I forgot, last week you prayed for softer pillow cases."

"Hey! What!"

"That's what you get for praying out loud."

"Whatever, anyway!… Can you believe that me, Seth .E Cohen is going on a date with a hot girl. Or, just a date at all."

"Seth, c'mon, you've been on dates."

"Cousin's and pity dates don't count. But Isn't this sweet? Us two… The guys with the hot girls."

"Oh yeah." he said sarcastically. "They should call us the hot and sexy fantastic four."

"I like it man. Very intense." he said with a swift smile. And of course, he was being serious.

"It was a joke."

"Yeah I know. But see, you should learn not to kid around with me so much, because I take things to the heart, and literally."

"Right…"

"Anywho, the date will be great! Just the Fantastic Four hangin out."

"I guess so."

"yeah. Do you think Summer is easy?"

"What? Seth, are you just going with her for sex?"

"No. I was just wondering what you think."

"Well, I think, I don't know her, so I don't know if she is…easy. Sorry."

"Ah, whatever. A kiss is good enough for me. I don't think I'll be able to concentrate on anything else tonight, besides 'sexy Summer'."

"Hey, wanna watch the new Ninja movie that's on HBO?"

"Ah yeah!"

Review Please.


	7. Author Note

Author's note!

Okay..I know this is dumb...but as you can see...i haven't updatedin a really long time...and i dont know if i will. im not really sure where the stories going, and i might just start a new one. Sorry! but im not sure what im gunna do yet... 


End file.
